Dragon Ley Lines
This is the essential basis for all of the more complex arts. The basic concept of Ki energy is that it's all around you. It shapes you, molds you, makes you a part of everything, it flows through you to everything around you. The air you breathe, the ground you step upon, the fluids in your body, the fire in your spirit...they're all the same thing, just different expressions. However ki is so much more then that. You think the world is made of Solids, Fluids and Gasses...but they're really all one and the same thing! You keep thinking there's a separation. Warriors draw on it every time they focus their battle aura. It's not just all around you--IT IS YOU! You are energy expressed in form. If you want to change the direction and flow of that energy, you simply change its expression. It's all a matter of will and mind. What makes a hand strong enough to shatter wood or stone? Kinetic force? No! It's believing that you can shatter them, that the energy within you is stronger than so-called inanimate matter. Will and Intelligence are what separate us from mere objects. The key isn't belief or understanding or some silly theory about how the Universe is made up; it's knowing what's there that counts. You've got to see for yourself, to let go of preconceptions and even your thought, to learn to react on an elemental level without doubt or hesitation. You already do that for a lot of things you take for granted because you do them so often they become second nature. In order to learn to do new things you have to expand your awareness, let go of your expectations and just do the thing that comes into your mind. Do them with your heart and soul as well as your head. spiritual significance What we see with our eyes are nothing more then objects and forms, mere reflections of light that inform the brain of their existence through electrochemical interaction. In reality you are not seeing them at all, merely receiving sensory information that formed an audio-visual pattern in the mind like a reflection of the world inside of a mirror. Mere sensualism is not a proper way to describe the harmony of the world, nor could it tell one of the it’s living essence. They are not quantifiable things, and as ineffably qualifiable as they are their value to the individual are not the same thing as their value to the Cosmos. You must look beyond the form, beyond the impression to the reality that underlay them. It was all just patterns of energy, some set into frames held in place by a careful balance of opposing forces, the yin and yang of existence. They exist independent of ones awareness, and yet are far more than the average person perceives. True warriors must look beyond their frame, look deep into themselves and finally began to see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. When the warrior has reached the point where they can see that much, then they can tap into that energy as an external source for their Ki. But the energy already inside them is nearly as infinite. If one can learn to tap into it, then they can harness the Dragon. The Dragon is the mightiest of all creatures. It can soar above the world or engulf it, it encircles everything and is so vast it consumes its own tail. Energy that flows through Yin and Yang makes up everything in existence. We ourselves are the result of opposing virtues that balance us out between the extremes of hot and cold, hard and soft, past and future. Good and evil though has nothing to do with it. Good is the balance between extremes that lets us live in harmony with nature. Evil upsets this balance and causes anarchy and destruction. Everyone has their own balance of light and dark, and some are more balanced than others. If you learn to sense a man's harmony you can tell a friend from an enemy, a casual acquaintance from someone who is trying to kill you. Thus it can serve both equally, energy is beyond human morality, being the essence of the Gods. Good and Bad are the degree to which this energy affects us. For example, someone with the intent of doing you harm upsets the balance if we have given no provocation. You can use that imbalance to your advantage, letting his hostile intent create an opening that you can exploit. The same holds true with gods and demons. All creatures have their own standards for behavior based on need or desire. If you conquer your own desires, then your needs will be that much easier to satisfy and your will can be an invincible weapon. Manipulation Life is the power that fuels the art when one ascends to the next level of their training. The refined art of Chi manipulation is a different kind of combat its not using ones Chi to strengthen their attacks, but actually using it as a weapon. Energy can be put to many uses if you learn to tap it by making your will the source of all your power. It can speed up and strengthen your movements, cause your limbs to become nearly indestructible weapons that can shatter stone or defy the so-called laws of physics. Ki is a powerful weapon in its own right, the ultimate energy to which there are no physical boundaries. It's shaped by the mind and emotions, it expresses the will. Learn to harness your Ki so that you can attack an enemy without leaving yourself exposed to counter-attack. In time you'll understand how to go beyond the supposed limits of time and space and do anything that your will can imagine. . As Above, So Below A simple exercise in harnessing your ki. First and foremost become aware of your environment. Feel the ions of energy in the air swirling all around you. Feel the wind in your face, feel the sun when it beats down on you and feel the rolling of the oceans, restless and eternal. On land it will be the ground beneath your feet that you may draw upon, but the principle is the same wherever you go. Just chant the phrase, "Sky above, Earth below," and feel the elements reaching out to you, filling you with their ki. Think of yourself as surrounded by a globe of light that is build up from this ki energy, then draw that light into yourself, concentrate it in your body and awaken the Snake that coils within you, the power of the Dragon. The world itself is the Dragon...the sky above is the Dragon, and the sea too is the Dragon. It is everywhere, it is in everything, its breath is the flame of life itself, and its thoughts are as the Lightning. Merge with the power of the Dragon, become as Dragons yourselves. Be young dragons emerging from your shells, stretching out to test your wings as you grow and mature beyond infancy to adulthood. The Dragon will guide you...it is the Worm that encircles the Earth devouring its own tail, and it coils within the base of the spine, ready to leap out and strike at a moment's notice. Say the words to yourselves silently, and feel the words, feel their meaning, and feel the flow of energy creating the ball of light within you. Be mindful to tap into the positive flow of life energy all around you and seek the harmony with your own Chi. Be Dragon, fierce and protective of those you love and all you hold sacred. The Path of the Serpent and Sword The first thing to keep in mind is that you need to replenish energy as fast as you use it or you will suffer from supreme exhaustion. To do this you will need to master the art of harboring your Chi within your bodies, to tap into whatever available reserves of energy are around you and to keep a strong reserve for ready usage. This is done by recalling that within each person there coils a snake of energy that rises from the feet up the spine to the head and back again. The Chakra centers of energy that reside within your body will grow more and more accustomed to handling the stress of greater and greater energy levels, and the more you charge yourself the larger will be your ability to handle the increasing stresses. The serpent in ki or spirit that coils like a snake within you, it represents your spiritual essence and potential. The sword is the mind and will. It is the weapon edge of the self same power. the dc and ac current or positive and negative polarities that are flowing throughout you at every single moment you are alive the head of the serpent is the sky the tail is the earth and the power flows from head to feet and back again. the same with sword it can be thrust upward or downward depending on the direction of your will through ideally the power flows both ways evenly its a matter of polarity as above so below the higher and lower nature operating as a perfect reflection of one another just think of yourself as a serpent coiling and ready to strike or a dragon if you will and the sword of your will to be directed where you aim it. Reference Category:Terminology